


A Sunset, a Rooftop, and Pie

by Kateera



Series: All In a Summer [13]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 01:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11979444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateera/pseuds/Kateera
Summary: Oswald takes Jim on a date to his favorite spot.





	A Sunset, a Rooftop, and Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Told you I'd be carrying this into September! This is for the prompt - Sunset.  
> A big thank you to [thekeyholder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekeyholder) for helping to beta, any other mistakes are all my own.
> 
> Come talk to me on [tumblr](http://kateera.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/kateera_) and as always, leave a comment if you like what you're reading :)

_ Blankets, cocoa, pie, lantern, what else? _

 

Oswald ran through the check list twice before he hit his head and added ‘silverware’ to it. His evening with Jim was all planned out, and he would be here in twenty minutes.

 

“Oswald, where are you going with my grandmother’s quilt?” Gertrud caught his arm as he tried to sneak past her.

 

Sighing and dropping his head, Oswald turned around. “Jim is coming over. We were going to read on the roof.” He held up his end of the quilt. “I asked you yesterday if I could borrow the quilt. You said yes.”

 

Gertrud clucked her tongue and tugged on the quilt. “You didn’t! I would never agree to that. You know how I feel about lying, Oswald.”

 

Checking his watch, Oswald groaned and dropped the blanket. “Fine, whatever. Jim will be here soon.”

 

“Don’t take that tone with me,” Gertrud said, folding the quilt and smoothing down the faded fabric. “Jim’s not taking advantage of you, is he?”

 

Oswald’s eyes widened and he turned a sickly pale color. “What? What do you- no, he would never!”

 

Gertrud frowned and reached out to cup Oswald’s face. “You’re far too sweet, my beautiful boy. I couldn’t bear to see you hurt. He’s treating you alright?”

 

Oswald swallowed hard and nodded. “Yeah, he’s nice.”

 

“Okay, well, good.” Gertrud patted his cheek. “It’s a mother’s right to make sure her boy is happy and taken care of.” 

 

He wanted out of this conversation, away from the knowing look in her eyes that made it hard to breathe. The knock on the door rescued him. 

 

Gertrud’s face scrunched up and she sighed, holding out the quilt. “I suppose you’ll need this. I don’t want you getting cold up there.”

 

Leaning forward and taking the blanket from her, Oswald kissed her cheek. “Thank you, mom.”

 

“Go on then,” she said, pushing him towards the door. “And don’t forget to keep the roof door open. You don’t want to be locked up there.”

 

Oswald nodded, already moving to the door. “I know, mom.”

 

Opening the door, Oswald grinned at Jim’s slouched position on the wall. “You ready?”

 

“Yeah, where are we going?” Jim moved closer, but didn’t touch, his hands carefully tucked into his pockets. 

 

Oswald leaned up and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. “Not far, I just need to grab a few things. Give me a second.”

 

Jim nodded and Oswald dashed back into the house, grabbing his bag and shoving blankets, his lantern, and silverware into it while the pie and the thermos full of cocoa went into a plastic shopping bag. He gave his mother a quick wave before heading back to Jim, supplies in hand.

 

“Are we going on a picnic?” Jim took the shopping bag from him and looked at the pie with interest.

 

Oswald beamed. “Sort of. Follow me.”

 

Being on the roof with someone else was a new experience, the space normally used when he needed to get away from his mother or simply be by himself, but he wanted to show Jim his hideout away from the world. When Jim walked to the edge and looked out on the cityscape, Oswald knew it had been a good idea.

 

“Wow, this is a great view,” Jim said, putting the shopping bag of food down on the ledge. “You can see all of downtown.”

 

“I know. It’s one of my favorite places.” Oswald knew he was blushing, but he didn’t care. “I thought we could watch the sunset.”

 

Jim turned around and smiled at him. “Sounds great.” Walking close to him, Jim put his arms around him and sighed. “I could do with a relaxing night.”

 

“That bad, huh?” Oswald snuggled into his arms and breathed deep.

 

“Ever since Arizona, it’s like Roger is determined to be the biggest asshole ever.” Jim tightened his hold. “Acting like I don’t pull my weight around the house or yelling at mom to get a job.”

 

Oswald pulled back and looked up at Jim. “Would a job be a bad thing?”

 

“Well, no. It might even keep her sober.” Jim kissed the tip of Oswald’s nose. “It’s the way he says it that pisses me off. It’s not to help her, it’s to help his image.”

 

“Asshole.” 

 

Jim nodded and smoothed a hand down Oswald’s back. “But forget him. What kind of pie did you bring?”

 

Giggling at the change of subject, Oswald stepped out of Jim’s arms and grabbed his bag. “Like I wouldn’t get your favorite. It’s peach. The thermos has cocoa in it.” He pulled out his winter fleece blanket. “Help me spread this out.”

 

They set up their spot with the old blanket on the ground and the quilt to wrap around their shoulders if they got cold. Jim sat down and pulled Oswald next to him, throwing his arm around him as they watched the sun dipping below the horizon. 

 

“So, my mom knows about us,” Oswald said, pulling out the thermos and unscrewing the lid. 

 

Jim’s silence ate at his self control, but Oswald set the cap down carefully and took a sip.

 

“She’s not mad about it.” He looked at Jim and handed the thermos over. “She said she didn’t want you taking advantage of me.”

 

Jim took the cocoa and drank, watching the sun while Oswald watched him. Oswald still had trouble believing that he could look his fill now, that he didn’t have to sneak glances and dart his eyes away before he was caught. He memorized the curve of Jim’s jaw and the changing colors of his hair and the way his eyes looked half closed against the light. He looked beautiful and glowing from the setting sun. 

 

“I’m glad she’s okay with us,” Jim said at last, handing the thermos back and smiling. “I guess it’s just a shock that one of our parents knows.”

 

“Do you think you’ll tell your mom? About being gay?” Capping the cocoa, Oswald set it aside and rested his elbows on his knees.

 

Jim shrugged. “I don’t know if I’m gay or not. I think maybe I’m bi, but I don’t want to label anything when I still don’t know.”

 

“Oh.” Oswald studied his hands as he processed this new information. He’d assumed Jim was like him, hiding who he was from people whose reactions could ruin him.

 

“I know I like you, a lot,” Jim said, giving Oswald’s cheek a kiss. “That’s all I need to know right now.”

 

Oswald blushed and looked around for something to focus on besides the tingly warm feeling in his stomach. He stared out over Gotham and watched the sun’s dying colors paint the somber buildings with splashes of orange and pink and red. 

 

“I like you a lot as well,” Oswald said, looking back to Jim even as his blush deepened. “So you know that too.”

 

Jim leaned in and kissed him, a soft gentle press that charged the air between them and settled Oswald’s nerves. Kissing Jim made him feel safe, like the other boy made him untouchable. His hand rested at the back of Jim’s head, deepening the kiss for a minute while the last of the light disappeared. 

 

Jim pulled back with a grin and squeezed Oswald’s thigh. “Can I have some pie now?”

 

Laughing and nodding, Oswald dragged the pie and silverware out, handing them to Jim who bounced on the blanket in excitement. Oswald turned the electric lantern on and they ate their peach pie and drank their cocoa and the antique quilt sat folded on the edge of the blanket; their happiness enough to keep them warm in the summer night air.


End file.
